1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machining system through which workpieces are processed and, more particularly, to a machining system having a plurality of machine tool assemblies that cooperate in processing a workpiece.
2. Background Art
It is an objective of designers of machining systems to minimize space requirements without compromising either the versatility or performance of these systems. It is known to set up multiple machine tool assemblies in an operation and to move a workpiece from one machine tool assembly to another to serially perform processing operations thereon. The xe2x80x9cfootprintxe2x80x9d for such systems may be quite large.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,832 discloses a machining system in which a machine tool assembly is disposed angularly to its normal orientation. During machining, the workpiece is moved in a plane that is non-horizontal. An inclined surface underlies the machine tool assembly and guides lubricant, and pieces of a workpiece removed during processing, downwardly to a collection base. This arrangement reduces the footprint over what it would be with the machining system in a horizontal orientation.
It is also known to situate machine tool assemblies so that the operating axes thereof extend in a vertical direction. One example of such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,782,138. This arrangement likewise results in a reduced footprint.
In one form, the invention is directed to a machining system having a first machine tool assembly with a first workpiece holder and a first machining unit for performing a processing operation on a workpiece held by the first workpiece holder, and a second machine tool assembly having a second workpiece holder and a second machining unit for performing a processing operation on a workpiece held by the second workpiece holder. The machining system further includes a base assembly on which the first and second machine tool assemblies are supported in an operative position. At least a part of the first machine tool assembly is repositionable by movement along a first line. At least a part of the second machine tool assembly is repositionable by movement along a second line that is non-parallel to the first line. The parts of the first and second machine tool assemblies are relatively repositionable along the first and second lines to facilitate transfer of a workpiece between the first and second machine tool assemblies.
In one form, the first machine tool assembly has a first central operating axis and the second machine tool assembly has a second central operating axis. The first line and a third line parallel to the first central operating axis reside in a first plane. The second line and a fourth line parallel to the second central operating axis reside in a second plane. The first and second planes are non-parallel to each other.
The first and second planes may define a downwardly opening angle of less than 135xc2x0 therebetween. This angle may be on the order of 90xc2x0.
In one form, the first line extends at an angle to a horizontal reference plane.
In one form, the part of the first machine tool assembly includes a first headstock and the part of the second machine tool assembly includes a second headstock. Each of the headstocks has a central axis. The first and second headstocks are relatively repositionable into a workpiece exchange position wherein the central axes of the first and second headstocks are substantially coincident.
The base assembly may include first and second substantially flat surfaces cooperatively defining an inverted V shape. In one form, the first machine tool assembly is mounted on the first flat surface and the second machine tool assembly is mounted on the second flat surface.
The machining system may further include an upwardly opening receptacle for collecting foreign matter deposited on the first and second flat surfaces.
In one form, the base assembly further has an upwardly projecting support. The first flat surface has a width extending parallel to the central axis of the first headstock, with the upwardly projecting support having a width dimension parallel to the central axis of the first headstock that is substantially less than the width of the first flat surface.
In one form, the first workpiece holder is a first headstock and the first machining unit is an indexable turret with a plurality of machining tools.
The first machine tool assembly may further include a first conveyor for delivering workpieces to be processed to a transfer position.
The machine tool assembly may further include a first transfer mechanism to engage a workpiece on the first conveyor and deliver an engaged workpiece toward a position at which the engaged workpiece can be operatively held by the first headstock.
The machine tool assembly may further include a second conveyor for delivering workpieces from the second workpiece holder to a point of use.
The second machine tool may include a second transfer mechanism to engage a workpiece on the second workpiece holder and deliver an engaged workpiece to a second conveyor.
The first transfer mechanism may have first and second jaws that are relatively movable between a gripping position, to hold a workpiece, and a release position.
In one form, the first central operating axis extends in a horizontal direction.
The invention is also directed to a machining system having a first machine tool assembly with a first headstock for holding a workpiece on which a processing operation is to be performed and a second machine tool assembly having a second headstock for holding a workpiece on which a processing operation is to be performed. The machining system further includes a base assembly on which the first and second machine tool assemblies are supported in an operative position. The first headstock is movable along two transverse axes residing in a first plane. The second headstock is movable along two transverse axes residing in a second plane. The first and second planes are non-parallel to each other.
In one form, the first and second planes cooperatively define an inverted V shape.
The first and second planes may open downwardly at an angle of less than 135xc2x0. The angle may be on the order of 90xc2x0.
The invention is also directed to a machining system including a first machine tool assembly having a first headstock for holding a workpiece on which a processing operation is to be performed and a second machine tool assembly having a second headstock for holding a workpiece on which a processing operation is to be performed. The machine tool assembly further includes a base assembly on which the first and second machine tool assemblies are supported in an operative position. The base assembly has a first substantially flat surface and a second substantially flat surface which is angularly oriented relative to the first flat surface so that first and second planes including the first and second flat surfaces define an inverted V shape. The first machine tool assembly resides above the first flat surface so that at least one of a lubricant and pieces of a workpiece removed during processing using the first machine tool assembly are guided downwardly by the first surface. The second machine tool assembly resides above the second flat surface so that at least one of a lubricant and pieces of a workpiece removed during processing using the second machine tool assembly are guided downwardly by the second surface.
The machining system may further include an upwardly opening receptacle for collecting at least one of lubricant and pieces of a workpiece removed during processing using the first machine tool assembly and guided downwardly by the first surface.
The first machine tool assembly may include a first headstock for holding a workpiece. The machine tool assembly may include a second headstock for holding a workpiece, with the first and second headstocks being relatively repositionable so as to facilitate exchange of a workpiece between the first and second headstocks.
In one form, the first and second headstocks have first and second axes and are relatively repositionable into an exchange position wherein the central axes of the first and second headstocks are substantially coincident.
In one form, the first headstock is positionable in an operating position and movable in a first plane between the operating position and a position in which the first headstock resides with the first and second headstocks in the exchange position. The first plane is angularly oriented relative to a horizontal reference plane.
In one form, the second headstock is positionable in an operating position and is movable in a second plane between the operating position for the second headstock and a position in which the second headstock resides with the first and second headstocks in the exchange position. The second plane is angularly oriented relative to the first plane and a horizontal reference plane.
The first and second planes may cooperatively define an inverted V shape.
The invention is also directed to a method of machining a workpiece, including the steps of: performing a first processing operation on a first workpiece using a first machine tool assembly; at the completion of the first processing operation moving the first workpiece in a first line that extends in a vertical direction; transferring the first workpiece to a second machine tool assembly; performing a second processing operation on the first workpiece; and moving the first workpiece along a second line that is non-parallel to the first line and extends in a vertical direction.
The first and second lines may cooperatively define an inverted V shape.
The method may further include the step of directing at least one of lubricant and pieces of the first workpiece removed during the first processing operation along a first inclined surface downwardly to a collection area.
The method may further include the step of collecting the at least one of lubricant and pieces of the first workpiece removed during the first processing operation in a receptacle.
The method may further include the step of directing at least one of lubricant and pieces of the first workpiece removed during the second processing operation along a second inclined surface downwardly to a collection area.
The first and second inclined surfaces may cooperatively define an inverted V shape.
In one form, the step of transferring the first workpiece involves repositioning at least one of a first headstock on the first machine tool assembly and a second headstock on the second machine tool assembly so that the first and second headstocks are in an exchange position so that the first workpiece can be transferred directly from the first headstock to the second headstock.
In one form, the first and second headstocks each have a central axis, and with the first and second headstocks in the exchange position, the central axes of the first and second headstocks are substantially coincident.
The step of performing the first processing operation may involve performing a first processing operation using a tool on a first indexable turret.
The step of performing a second processing operation may involve performing a second processing operation using a tool on a second indexable turret.
The method may further include the steps of advancing the first workpiece on a first conveyor toward a first headstock on the first machine tool assembly and through a first transfer mechanism engaging the first workpiece and delivering the first engaged workpiece to the first headstock.
The method may further include the steps of using a second transfer mechanism to remove the first workpiece from a second headstock on the second machine tool assembly and transferring the engaged first workpiece to a second conveyor through which the first workpiece is advanced to a point of use.